


Babe, Dont Forget I Love You

by pest3rlng



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Bf broke up with Pico, Established Opened Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Happens after week 3, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pest3rlng/pseuds/pest3rlng
Summary: Keith decides to have a small conversation with Pico about their high school relationship, which had left them both on the wrong foot. Giving them more than peace of mind about each other.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Babe, Dont Forget I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> please go easy on me, this is my first fic :,3  
> Yes, I went with the basic names of Keith&Cherry who are in an open relationship?

It was evident that Pico didn’t take the break-up well but still having enough of a soft-spot not to kill Keith. Throughout the rap-battle, Pico kept giving him glares that could kill if they had the chance. It was an unpleasant experience. Cherry could sense the tension. The break-up still rearing its ugly head. The feeling of what he assumed was shamed loomed over him.

After their battle, Keith had the courage and decided to ask Pico for a small get-together to catch up and maybe sort through their past. Pico begrudgingly agreed and exchanged numbers. A quiet goodbye before they parted ways. A feeling of guilt was still in the pit of his stomach when the whole ordeal was over, and It was there when he was driving Cherry home. 

“So, you’re gonna get things sorted with Pico?” His girlfriend Cherry asked. Breaking his train of thought, he glanced at her. He cleared his throat, nodding. “Uh, yeah, that’s the plan, I guess..” 

“‘You’re fine with that, right?” He asked. From his peripherals, he saw her nod, smiling his way. “Of course, I’m alright with it, seeing as you guys had a history together” They were driving up to her stop. “Besides, I think it’s good to get things sorted out than to have petty feelings.” The truck slowed to a stop, putting it in park, waiting for her to leave.

She paused, her face fell from her usual happy look. “I have to ask, what sort of past did you have with Pico.”

He held his breath, looking at her. “Well, Pico?” pausing, he wondered if he should tell her the full truth. Looking at her worried face gave him the answer, ”He’s my ex-boyfriend. I didn’t end it on good terms.. At all.” He nervously rubbed his hands together. “It was, for the most part, my fault that we ended on such bad terms.

“I just wanted to apologize.” He felt horrible. The anxiety of meeting with one of his first partners, a relationship that wasn’t just the puppy love he’d experienced before, he turned away.

“Oh, I’m sorry if you didn’t wanna talk about it.” 

“No, It’s okay, Cherry, you should know about it” He gave a short smile.

“Are you sure it’s still alright, babe?” He looked over to her. “Of course I am” She gave him a soft smile. “I’ll message you later... I love you, Keith.” she gave him a quick kiss. “I love y’ too, Cherry. G’night” 

“You’re okay to do stuff with him. Just tell me if you do” He felt his face flush. Cherry gave a small laugh.

“I doubt It’ll go that way. It’s just a talk, Cherry baby” He smiled, giving her another kiss. “I was just giving you the go-ahead if it does happen, babe” She gave him another small peck before getting out of the truck, turning to wave at him before walking up to her house. He waited till she got safely inside before driving off.

Throughout Keith’s drive back home, the pit in his stomach falter or go away for that matter. Arriving back to the shabby apartment he called home, he fell onto the couch. His anxiety didn’t seem to calm down, stuck wondering if asking Pico to talk with him was the right idea. Would it bring any good to the situation he left back in high school? Would it give any peace of mind to both of them? He sure hoped it would bring some peace to Pico. It was the least he could do after leaving him in the dust. 

He didn’t know how long it had been, with him lying on the couch overthinking everything. A familiar buzz came from his pocket. He dug through his pocket, fishing out his phone. It was probably Cherry messaging him. He flicked his phone on. He looked at the time; _3:15 AM_. He had been lying on the couch longer than he had realized. With the anxiety he had tonight, he didn’t expect to be sleeping at all. He opened the messaging app to see who messaged him; Unknown Number

Keith’s heart stopped, he knew who this was, or perhaps it could’ve been a coincidence, an all too perfect time to have a coincidence like this. He opened the message. His hands felt clammy. 

_‘Hey, It’s Pico’_

With shaky hands, he typed out a reply.

‘Hey Pico, you still up to meet up?’ 

Keith mentally hit himself. He could’ve waited a few minutes to reply or till morning. As much as he wanted to run from the situation, Keith felt as if he needed it, but he knew Pico needed it much more. 

A buzz from his phone.

_‘Yeah, why else would I msg’_

Audibly sighing, _‘No shit Keith, why else would he bother to message’_ He thought to himself, curse his inner monologue for being so sarcastic. Keith wondered what to reply—typing what came to mind.

_‘lol srry when you wanna meet?’_

He pressed send, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. He was never good at things like this. Another buzz from his phone. Pico did seem to reply quickly. He pondered if Pico was as anxious as him, although Pico did seem like the chill type who didn’t fret about most things.

_‘It doesn’t matter. anytime is fine.’_

It wasn’t all too strange. Pico never seemed too good with dates or being on time. If Keith was right, Pico did seem to be still struggling with his untreated Insomnia. So it wasn’t all too weird when Keith sent his next message.

_‘Would you wanna meet now? I can pick you up’_

Keith turned off his phone immediately, not wanting to see the next reply, and when it didn’t come, it made him more anxious. Was it too late, with it being 3 AM, he wouldn’t doubt it, or was it too early to meet up? In terms of just seeing each other for the first time since they broke up a few hours earlier. The buzz of his phone almost gave him a heart attack. Hesitant at first, he opened the message.

_‘Ok Im in the downtown area by the tracks still’_

Keith got up, deciding to change from his usual wear, opting to wear a tank top and a thin sweater. He walked back to the couch to grab his phone and stuff it inside the pocket. Fishing out his car keys from the same pocket. He headed towards the door, locking the shotty apartment door behind him. 

He breathed in the cold air, hoping it would calm his nerves or at least the drive to the downtown area would do that for him.

Hopping into his truck, turning the ignition on before pulling out of the parking lot of his apartment complex. His hand gently tapping the steering wheel, driving back to the place he thought Pico would be. He swore his heart would stop at any point during this drive. It was better now than never. If he didn’t do this now, then he wouldn’t be able to keep his mind off of it. It was a short drive to the place he was sure Pico was talking about.

He parked his car on the side of the road, close enough to the train tracks’ fence, hopping out of the truck before locking it Keith started the walk over to the tracks, taking in the silence of the usual busy city. Getting to the hole in the fence, he glanced from side to side, catching a figure leaned against the fence.

Taking a deep breath, feeling a bit antsy, Keith walked towards the figure who seemed to be puffing on a cigarette in the darkness. 

The figure seemed to catch notice of him early onto him walking toward it. “Keith?”

“Hey, Pico” He smiled nervously, lending out his hand to shake, which Pico refused. “No handshake? Cool, cool.” 

Keith coughed nervously, “Soo, how’re you doing, Pico?”

Pico scoffed, “Look, Keith stop beating around the bush. What was the real reason you wanted to meet up.”

“Cutting to the chase, I see. What a Pico thing to do,” He said, mentally cursing himself when he saw Pico wasn’t amused at all. “Look, I just wanted to talk.”

“I wanted to talk about our high school fling” He immediately cringed at the words he used.

“That’s what it was to you?” He muttered, frowning and taking another breath of his smoke. “You’ve got a sick sense of humour, Keith.”

“Wait, that’s not what I meant-” Keith paused, trying to find the words. He leaned against the fence beside Pico. “To be frank with you, I wanted to apologize. It wasn’t cool of me to just walk out during the toughest time for you.”

Pico flicked his smoke onto the ground, saying nothing. The pit in Keith’s stomach grew more, more than he thought it ever could.

“I’m sorry, Pico.” Keith said, “I’m not just saying that to say it, I’m actually sorry.” 

Keith sat down against the fence. “I wasn’t there for you when you needed someone, and I ran away because I couldn’t face seeing you like that.’ 

He looked towards Pico, who stared the other way, refusing to look at him. Keith knew he was waiting to hear more. 

“I was young and scared and couldn’t face the first person I loved be so hurt, and the things I did hurt you even more. That doesn’t excuse my actions for hurting you, though.” Keith felt a lump in the back of his throat, remembering when he broke it off with Pico, the heartbreak in his eyes, the hurt on his face, then the tears. The heartache from then was still as fresh as it was the day they broke up. 

“You have the right to be mad at me still. It’s okay. You have the right to feel negative about me,” Keith said. His voice was shaky but, he kept on. “I’m sorry”

Pico stood there. He turned his head to look at Keith.

“Is that all?” 

Keith nodded.

Pico sat down against the fence. “If that’s all you have to say, can I ask you a couple of things?”

“Shoot”

“Did you actually” Pico forced a cough. “Did you like me?”

What a silly question. Keith nervously smiled, recalling one of their many times together. Pico asked almost the same question, except it was in a lovey-dovey situation, unlike the situation they were in now. “Yeah, I did.”

“Why’d you think I’d date you in the first place if I didn’t like you.”

Pico shrugged. “Pity, I guess.” 

“You seriously thought that?” 

Pico didn’t reply. Keith took the silence as a yes. Pico never voiced out his feelings, nor show them that often. He was pulled back from all the _‘emotional crap’_ as Pico put it when they were back in high school. Keith did see all the other sides of him, even the emotional parts.

The ginger tapped his foot against the rocks as a train passed. The loud noise of it made Keith jump. The cool air hitting them as they watched the train pass.

“Did you mean everything during our relationship?” Pico asked.

It was odd for him to ask, assuming it was for peace of mind, he answered. 

“If you’re talking about all the _I love you’s_ and all the sappy songs, then yes.” 

Remembering all the love songs was refreshing. Although very silly, he couldn’t help but smile. He hummed a tune of one of them. Pico looked at him.

“God, that one was the cheesiest one. You called it the dumbest name, _‘bd fily’_ Absolutely horrible.” Pico muttered. He was smiling slightly.

“Hey! It wasn’t that bad. Also, that’s not a horrible name. It did stand for something. Plus it is the most memorable one.”

“I doubt it stood for anythin’. You just can’t name your songs, Keith.” He paused, his face fell to a frown. Sighing, he looked back to the tracks, pulling out another cigarette, lighting it up. “Y’know you did hurt me.” 

“I can’t deny that fact.” His brows furrowed. “I thought it was my fault. I still do.”

Keith felt the lump in his throat grow. “I know. I can’t take the actions I did to hurt you back. That’s why I wanted to apologize after all these years. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and the guilt I had for hurting you.”

“Yeah, ‘m still mad at you.” Pico paused, puffing at his cigarette. “But I never hated you for it, I don’t think I could actually… That, for the most part, is why I didn’t kill you.”

Keith nodded. “I can’t stress enough how sorry I am.”

“Sorry, doesn’t take the hurt back.”

“I know.” Keith looked down at the rocks.

Silence fell between them, neither of them not knowing what to say. Pico flicked his cigarette to the tracks, yawning. 

“Weren’t you gonna take me for a ride?”

“Y’still wanna go?” 

“It beats sitting on these fuckin’ rocks.”

“Let’s go then.”

Keith stood up, dusting himself off, making his way to the hole in the fence. Pico followed soon behind. Walking through the hole in the fence. He lead the way to his truck, unlocking it for Pico. Who hopped in the passenger seat. 

“Why were you still at the tracks?’ Keith asked, starting up the truck and pulling off the side of the street. 

Pico shrugged. “I went out for another walk and ended up there. I still can’t sleep normally.”

Keith nodded. “Y’still struggling with insomnia?” 

“Yep, ‘s much as it sucks, I prefer being up at night.. Why were you up this late?”

“Well, to be completely honest with you, I was pretty anxious about the whole situation earlier and, comin’ to talk to you is all,” Keith mumbled as he continued to drive aimlessly throughout the city.

They continued to drive, although, in silence, Keith knew that Pico enjoyed drives. He looked at the time. It was close to _4:30._ Gee, time sure did like to pass by quickly. 

“Hey, Pico?”

“Hm?” 

“Would you like to meet up more often?” 

Pico thought about it for a moment, offering a small shrug. “If you want to, sure.” 

They continued to drive a bit longer, Pico turning on the radio to some trash station. From the corner of his eye, he kept seeing Pico glance at the time. "Remember when we use to listen to these trash songs all the time?" He chuckled "I even got our band to play some of the songs for you once" 

Keith nodded "I can't believe you made them do that." Recalling the fond memories of them and the small band. Some dumb punk-rock band. "We thought we were top-notch. We thought we were gonna be some underground band." Keith rolled his eyes.

"It almost slipped my mind we were in a band." Pico paused, looking out the window. "The band broke up after we broke it off, didn't they?" 

"Yeah, they did. I guess they lost all the talent after you left." 

Pico rolled his eyes. "You got to be kidding me. We sounded like absolute shit. The drummer couldn't even drum for fuck sakes." Pico laughed. "We gave him so much shit for it." 

"Pico, _you_ were the one who kept giving him shit for not drumming well. I kept encouraging him to try." 

"You only went easy on him cuz' you couldn't even play the guitar!" Pico snickered.

"Pico, that's not true at all. I played the guitar better than everyone in that band." The sound of a phone cut Keith off. He looked over to Pico, who looked at his phone, sighing as he hung up. He looked at Keith. Opening his mouth to say something but Keith spoke before he could get the word's out of his mouth.

“You got somewhere to be?” 

“Yeah, sorry to cut our time short. Could you drop me off at Dolly’s diner?” 

“Sure, It’s down Gray street, right?”

Pico nodded. “I’m pretty sure that’s the only diner that has that name here.” 

Keith chuckled. “Just making sure, dude.”

They drove in another awkwardly long silence. Keith began to tap his hand on the steering wheel again. Every so often, glancing towards Pico. Although he wasn’t initially bothered by the silence, it grew on him. Did he say something wrong? Maybe it was because he asked if Pico wanted to meet up again. Did he want this only to be a one-time thing? Maybe the mentioning of the band put him off? His train of thought being cut off by Pico.

“Just drop me off here,” Pico said. Keith complied and stopped the truck. Pico hopped out, “I guess I’ll message you later, Keith.”

“Yeah, night, dude.”

With that, Pico closed the door and walked off down the street. Keith drove off. He thought this night went pretty well, aside from his nervousness getting in the way of the interactions’ beginning. He didn’t stop mentally cursing at himself until he got home and crashed on his bed, He hoped to see Pico again with that thought the night's events caught up with him, the tiredness making him pass out almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure If I'll finish this, If I do it may be a tad bit romantic in the next chapter!
> 
> :v feel free to send reqs or smthin


End file.
